Lily's Boy
by sevlily4ever
Summary: Severus is more than a little puzzled when Lily Potter shows up at his door  two months before her murder. They hadn't spoken since fifth year so what could Lily possibly have to say?
1. Lily's Request

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own Harry Potter

**Lily's Boy**

Lily's Request

Severus Snape sat on his favorite armchair that he had taken from his home at Spinner's End. The armchair was now in his new quarters at Hogwarts. It was the 1st of September, the beginning of the school term, and he was trying to perfect the opening speech he planned on giving all his classes tomorrow.

This was his first year as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts and he had had to admit (though only to himself) that he was rather nervous. Many of the students he was to teach had been with him during his own Hogwarts years and he dearly hoped that he wouldn't be greeted by calls of that dreaded name the Marauders had dubbed him with: Snivellus.

However, he had to concede that he had changed quite a lot since the three years he had been away from Hogwarts. Gone was the sullen, self conscious boy who had hid his face behind his curtains of greasy hair. He was a Death Eater now and a spy for Dumbledore. And if that wasn't recommendation enough, he was the youngest Potions Master in over a century and an expert at both Occlumency and Legilimency. He no longer slumped when he walked, but strode purposefully, his robes billowing behind him. He enjoyed this new image, and hopefully, he smirked, he would be able to intimidate his students quite successfully.

Severus' musings were interrupted by a knock on the door of his quarters. So far only Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore knew where they were; he wondered why either of them would be knocking at his door at this night. It was nearly midnight. Although both professors had told him to call him by their given names, Severus simply couldn't imagine calling his strict old Transfiguration professor, "Minerva", nor the Headmaster, a man who might even have been his great grandfather, "Albus".

Without bothering to check his wards to see who it was, Severus yanked open the door and came face to face with Lily Evans.

Severus' eyes widened and he blinked a few times, as if expecting Lily to disappear. She had been his best friend for years before he had called her a Mudblood, effectively ending their friendship. They hadn't spoken since the night he had tried to apologize to her, and she had gone on to marry the man who had made his Hogwarts years into a living hell. She even had a son now, a boy born at the end of July, and the reason why she and her family were currently being hunted by the Dark Lord. Well, actually, Severus was the reason why she was being hunted. After all he was the one who had relayed the prophesy to the Dark Lord, but he didn't like to ponder on that.

"Severus," Lily nodded at him curtly.

Severus' jaw dropped for a moment, something which didn't happen very often.

"Lily, what are you – get inside, quickly!" he ushered her in. "What are you doing here? You know what would have happened if one of the Death Eaters' children had seen you?"

"I was wearing James' invisibility cloak," she informed him coolly, holding it up before storing the cloak in the pocket of her robes.

There was a tense pause. Severus couldn't help but stare. Snapping out of it, he broke the silence. "What are you doing here, Lily?" he asked, turning away from her and walking into his small kitchen. He busied himself with preparing tea, not wanting to see her cold accusing gaze.

"I needed to speak with you Severus," she said, coldly. "Professor McGonagall told me where to find your quarter," she added as an answer to his unasked question.

Just because he was in love with her, it didn't mean that he would be willing to concede to her every whim or follow her around like a little lost dog. Not anymore. She had hurt him, she had betrayed him, and she had refused to forgive him, holding on to her own narrow minded Gryffindor beliefs. He was furious with her, yet he loved her and would continue to love her, always.

"I'm flattered," Severus sneered, still not looking at her, "That the perfect Lily Potter would deign to speak to me. To what do I owe the privilege of this honor?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "You're a Death Eater," she said, bluntly. Well, subtlety was never a Gryffindor strong suit.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter," he drawled, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Enough with the sarcasm, Severus. I don't need your condescension right now. I came because I needed your help, but I see I was right to end our so-called friendship when I did," she spat.

"Of course, Lily Evans, forgive me, Lily Potter, can never be wrong. '_You've chosen your path, and I've chosen mine'_. Wasn't that how it went, Mrs. Potter?" Severus' voice rose slightly as he repeated the words that had damned him.

"Don't you put this on me, Snape! You made your own choices. I warned you for years to stay away from those boys!"

"I see. So telling me not to talk to the boys who I shared all my classes with and who I slept in the same dorm with was your way of 'saving' me? Telling me not to read books about a subject I was passionate about was to keep me on the right path? You don't know anything! While you went gallivanting with your other Gryffindor friends, the perfect Golden Gryffindor girl, with your perfect Golden Gryffindor boyfriend, do you have any idea what I went through?"

"Stop it! You are not the victim here!" Lily yelled. Her face was red.

"They accepted me when no one else did," Severus continued, needing to get all this out of his system, "While your boyfriend and his mates were busy torturing me, _he_ was the only one who appreciated my talent. I didn't see Slughorn or Dumbledore ever noticing me. He did, he promised me better!"

"And did you get better, Severus," Lily asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Severus turned away and quietly said, "No."

A hush fell upon the room. The tea kettle started whistling and Severus poured the tea into two cups, placing one cup in front of lily along with the cream and sugar. Lily liked sweet tea, with plenty of cream and sugar.

Lily put her hands around the cup, allowing it to warm her, before softly saying, "You're the spy, aren't you? The one who warned Dumbledore about the prophesy."

There was another silence. "Yes," Severus said finally.

Lily just nodded. "He's after my son," she said conversationally, twirling the cup in her hands.

"I know." Severus said, quietly.

"I need to protect him," Lily said finally looking up to meet his eyes. "I need to protect Harry."

Severus didn't say anything.

"You have to help me, Severus. James and I are going under the Fidelius Charm but I don't know if that will be enough."

"How will that not be enough, Lily? Surely you will use Black as your Secret Keeper and as much as I hate to admit it, he would never betray Potter."

"I know. But I won't entrust the life of my son in anyone else's hands. I would die for him." Lily's eyes were blazing.

Severus shivered. He knew Lily was not exaggerating. "What do you want from me?" he asked finally.

"I want you to promise that you will protect him, protect my son. I have a back-up plan, in case Harry is ever in danger and you're the only one I trust to help me."

Severus' eyes widened at this and he quickly covered up his confused thoughts by looking down at his own cup.

"Severus, I need to know," Lily said softly, "Why did you turn away from the Death Eaters?"

"How is that important Lily?" he asked.

"Because I need to know for sure. I need my head to know what my heart already knows."

Green eyes pierced black.

Looking directly into Lily's eyes, Severus said, "I was the one who told the Dark Lord the prophesy."

Lily's gaze didn't falter. She might have guessed.

"I didn't know who it referred to at the time," Severus continued, "I was merely following orders. I didn't know you were pregnant at all until he told me the two couples he planned on targeting. When I found out that he was going to kill you, and your family, I went to Dumbledore and asked him to protect you. In return, I agreed to be his spy."

Lily felt tears slide down her cheeks as she understood the implications of what he had told her; he truly did care for her, even though she had refused to forgive him. She couldn't help but feel anger at Dumbledore at the way he had manipulated Severus, but at least now she was sure she had made the right choice by coming here.

"Thank you, Severus," Lily said softly, "For telling me."

Severus watched her carefully, still not sure what to make of her request to protect her son.

"I don't know if I will be able to do what you ask of me, Lily. I am still a Death Eater, after all. Not to mention that the boy is James Potter's son," Severus added distastefully.

"He's also my son, Severus," Lily said. "I'm asking you to do this for the friendship we once shared. I plan on charming a Portkey so that if Harry is ever in life threatening danger, it will transport him directly to you."

"I see," Severus said, "And what does your husband have to say about this?"

"James doesn't know. He wouldn't understand. Please Severus, I'm begging you. I know that you would protect him with your life."

Severus thought for a long while, before slowly saying, "Very well, Lily. I will look after your son if it ever comes to that. But just promise me that you and Potter will be careful about who you trust as your Secret Keeper, Lily."

"Thank you, Severus, thank you!" Lily smiled, bright and radiant. She walked over to him and hugged him. She was the only one who had ever hugged him. "I missed you, you know," she whispered in his ear, "All those years, I truly did miss my best friend."

Severus breathed in her flowery scent for what would be the last time.

"I should go now," Lily said pulling apart from him and taking the invisibility cloak out of her robes.

Severus nodded.

Just as she had touched the door handle, he suddenly blurted out, "Lily, I'm sorry. For everything."

She looked bewildered for a moment but then smiled softly, "I forgive you, Severus. For everything."

And she walked out of his life forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Here it is. My second official story. So should I leave it as a one-shot or continue? It would basically focus on the relationship between Harry and Sev before Harry's Hogwarts years. **Please Review!** Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	2. Lily's Sacrifice

Lily's Sacrifice

Lily Potter looked out the window of the kitchen into the dark night. No one could see her inside, but she could see out into the village of Godric's Hollow. She sighed. They had been protected by the Fidelius Charm for nearly two months, about the same amount of time since she had spoken to Severus. That seemed like an eternity ago. Every day seemed to crawl by when you weren't allowed to leave the house.

Dragging her eyes away from the window, she walked into the living room where James was playing with harry, making rings of smoke come out of his wand. She smiled at the scene; she and James had their ups and downs and fights like every other couple but at the end of the day, she loved him, and she loved Harry.

"James, it's time for Harry to go to bed," she said walking over.

"Aww, come on Lils," James whined, "Just five more minutes."

Shaking her head, Lily lifted Harry who struggled to get to James.

"Say goodnight to Daddy, Harry," Lily said.

"Da! Da!" Harry cried.

As she began to walk towards the stairs, she heard a sudden click of the door. She froze. No one except their Secret Keeper knew where they lived.

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_ James' shout awakened something in her, and without pondering on the fact that this would probably be the last time she'd ever see him, she ran upstairs.

She looked around desperately, trying to find some way to escape, but the house was warded too well. Well if she couldn't make it out alive at least Harry would. She looked at the Portkey around Harry's neck. It was a silver necklace with a picture of her and James inside it. He was coming closer. The Portkey still hadn't activated. "Come on, come on," she breathed.

There was a loud bang as he entered the room. She quickly put Harry in his crib and spread her arms wide in front of him, as if hoping to shield him, all the while willing the Portkey to work.

"_Not Harry, please not Harry," _she begged.

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." _

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" _

_"This is my last warning -" _

_"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ..." _

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" _

A flash of green light, and she was gone. The Portkey still hadn't activated.

Voldemort stepped up to Harry, who had begun to cry. "Avada Kedavra!"

Then Voldemort was gone and just before the unstable bit of soul could latch onto the only living creature in the room, the Portkey activated. The boy vanished, and the piece of soul was destroyed, with only the waif that was now Voldemort escaping the destruction of the house.

* * *

><p>Far away, Severus Snape sat reading in his quarters at Hogwarts after the Halloween feast. He had adjusted quite well to teaching, managing to intimidate his students sufficiently. His mere presence brought a hush upon his classroom and so far, he had far fewer Potions injuries than Professor Slughorn ever did.<p>

Just as he put down his book for a moment to take a sip of coffee, a sudden flash of light, accompanied by a loud wail, caused him to jolt up, making the coffee spill all over the table. Swirling around, Severus drew his wand, expecting either Aurors come to arrest him or Death Eaters come to take him to the Dark Lord for treason. Instead, he was met by the sight of a small child who was sobbing softly.

He blinked a few times. What was a child doing in his quarters? Looking at him closely, Severus saw that the boy had a tuft of jet black hair, a curiously shaped scar lightning bolt scar on his forehead and familiar bright green, almond-shaped eyes. Lily's boy.

Severus looked at him curiously, a feeling of dread pitting in his stomach. He remembered his meeting with Lily quite well, having replayed the scenario in his head many times over. But if the boy had been in life threatening danger…

"Tinky!" he shouted out.

Immediately, a house elf popped into appearance. "Yes, Master Severus, sir?" she squeaked.

"Tinky, take this child to Prince Manor," he pointed to the boy, "And take care of him until I get there."

"Yes Master Severus," the elf said bowing. With a snap of her fingers the boy was lifted up and they both vanished with another pop.

Severus hurried up to Dumbledore's office, ripping his left sleeve up as he reached the gargoyle. The Dark Mark had faded. Heart pounding wildly, Severus barked out the password (Sugar Quill) and stepped onto the staircase which would lead him to Dumbledore, and perhaps some answers.

* * *

><p><em>"I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"<em>

_"__She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"_

_Snape's breathing was shallow_.

"I can't locate her boy, but I believe he lives."

_With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly._

"_He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"_

_"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone…dead…"_

_"Is this remorse, Severus?"_

_"I wish…I wish I were dead…"_

_"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

_Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him._

_"What – what do you mean?"_

_"__You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me _find and _protect Lily's son."_

_"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone – "_

_"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."_

_There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. _

"Lily, too, made me promise to protect the boy. He is currently with one of my house elves in a safe place."

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Please explain to me how that came about, Severus."

As Severus related to him what Lily had told him about the Portkey, Dumbledore slowly nodded in understanding.

"H-how did he survive, Dumbledore?" Severus asked through shaky gasps.

Dumbledore surveyed him carefully over his half moon spectacles before finally saying, "I believe that the charm Lily placed on the Portkey was much too specific. Had Voldemort progressed directly to the boy before killing Lily, the Portkey would have no doubt activated. As it is, Lily's sacrifice protected the boy from a true life threatening situation."

"Then why did he arrive when he did?"

"Alas. We can only guess, we may never know. Take care of the boy for tonight, Severus. Bring him to me tomorrow."

"No! I can't. Especially not Potter's son"

"I believe you made a promise to his mother, Severus," Dumbledore said sternly. "Tomorrow I will make other arrangements for the boy."

With a jerk of his head, Severus swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

><p>At the age of eighteen, soon after his graduation from Hogwarts, Severus had inherited his family home, Prince Manor. It had been quite a shock for him since his mother had been disowned from her family, however he later found out that his grandparents had had no choice but to leave it to him since they had no other relations. With it he had also inherited two house elves.<p>

Severus had told no one about this home, preferring to live at Spinner's End and leaving the manor as a kind of safe house. This was the first time in nearly two years he was entering it.

He was exhausted by the time he reached the manor. The pain of Lily's loss had numbed him to the point where he felt that even if the Dark Lord popped up and Crucioed him now, he would probably feel nothing. He still couldn't believe that Lily – _his Lily_ – was gone. He would never again hear her tinkling laughter or smell her sweet flowery scent or see her beautiful bright green eyes.

No. Those he would see. The boy. What was he to do with Lily's son tonight? He was in no emotional state to take care of himself let alone a baby. Already, he had left the boy alone with his house elves for much too long. However, when he got back, the boy was sleeping soundly on a sofa with both house elves keeping vigil.

After dismissing the house elves, Severus picked up the boy and took him upstairs to his own rooms where he quickly transfigured a crib from an old wardrobe and placed the boy into it. He fell into a dead sleep the moment his head touched his pillow.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter is kind of like a transition but I hope it clears some details as to why the Portkey didn't take Harry away when Voldemort first entered. Basically, in this AU version, Harry is not a horcrux and the seventh (or is it sixth?) piece of soul is destroyed. That's what it means by 'a life threatening situation' because Harry had to die in canon to get rid of the piece of soul. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed. It's really encouraging. **Duj: I totally agree with you. Lily seems to be horrible to poor Sev, but remember we don't know the whole story of their friendship so it's hard to judge. Also, while writing this, I had to keep in mind that Sev loved Lily which means that he can't be too angry at her even if he wants to. Hule: I personally love Lily and Sev fics but for this story, Lily staying alive simply wouldn't fit since Sev has to take care of Harry and keep his promise to Lily. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Lily's Eyes

Lily's Eyes

Severus awoke early the next morning to the sound of a child crying. He bolted up immediately, his spy instincts kicking in before noticing the black haired child in the crib in front of his bed.

Severus blinked a few times in confusion before the events of last night came rushing back. Lily was dead. The Dark Lord was gone. And Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord, was holding on to the bars of the crib and howling loudly enough to have woken the whole of Hogwarts.

He groaned. He hated children, especially the whiny tiny ones. And Harry Potter was both of those. He closed his eyes, trying to control all the emotions he was starting to feel. Taking a few deep breaths, he lifted up the child from the crib and when the boy still didn't stop crying, he tried to glare him into submission. Unfortunately, the boy's eyes were screwed up so he didn't notice the look that had caused a Hufflepuff first year to run in the opposite direction.

"Potter!" he growled, "Stop your incessant howling immediately!"

The boy, if anything, began to cry harder.

"Potter! Potter!" he barked out, shaking the boy a little.

"Maaamaaa!" the boy choked between sobs, "Mama!"

"Your mother's not here, you foolish child! No amount of crying will bring her back!"

The boy stopped crying for a moment, perhaps out of shock at the strange man yelling at him.

Severus was not prepared for what happened next; Lily's eyes, wide and watery with tears were staring at him with such a heartbreaking expression that he felt his own heart clench.

He remembered a time, back before he and Lily had begun Hogwarts when they had raced to the top of a hill. Lily laughed as she ran, her dark red hair flowing behind her. She turned around to see how far behind he was (he had always been small for his age). Not noticing where she was going, Lily had tripped on a rock and scraped her knee. She did not cry, but tears entered her green eyes as she assured Severus that she okay. When they went back to her house and her mother had exclaimed over the blood, she had burst into tears as she hugged her mother.

He remembered her eyes blazing with anger at the Marauders when they had tripped him in Potions class, causing him to knock over his cauldron. The shrinking solution, which had been perfect up till then, had spilt all over the floor. When Lily, Slughorn's favourite student, had told the professor what happened, the Marauders had gotten detention and Severus and Lily had smiled at each other in delight.

He remembered the hurt and disappointment in her eyes when he had called her a Mudblood, before her eyes had grown cold and unforgiving when he tried to beg her for forgiveness.

He remembered the soft, loving look she had gotten in her eyes when talking about her son, her Harry, the one whom she had sacrificed her life for.

"Mama?" the boy whispered, his lips trembling with suppressed sobs.

Severus suddenly felt his own eyes begin to water. The boy's mother would never come back to him, just as his Lily, his best friend, his only love, would never come to Severus. She was gone, and all she had left behind was her son, and in her son, her eyes.

He swallowed painfully a few times.

"Harry," he said quietly, "Harry, it's okay. I'm here. Your mother made me promise to take care of you. And I will do that. I promise I will until my dying day."

He rocked the child slowly a few times as he had seen Narcissa Malfoy do to her own son until the sobs began to subside and the child buried his face in Severus' shirt. Severus continued rocking him until the boy fell asleep once again, allowing a few tears to drip down his own hooked nose.

* * *

><p>AN: hmm I wanted to make this longer but the end seemed to fit here. Updating is harder than it looks! Just when I thought I was free, I got a load of tests and exams to study for. Thank you to those who have put this story on alerts and hopefully I'll have a longer chapter up next time now that the premise for their relationship is set. No promises though! I'm just making this up as I go along. **Review Review Review! **


	4. Lily's Sister

Lily's Sister

Severus flooed with Harry to Dumbledore's office early in the afternoon. They had both woken up two hours after the first time, and Severus and Tinky had, between the two of them, fed Harry some French toast. Harry was still in the pajamas he had worn the night before.

"Ah, Severus, wonderful to see you my boy. And this must be Harry! My, how he has grown. I trust all went well?" Dumbledore greeted them, gently ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yes, it was – oh no thank you, Headmaster" Severus waved his hand in refusal of Dumbledore's lemon drops as he took a seat. "As I was saying, the brat wasn't too much trouble."

Dumbledore surveyed him from behind his half moon spectacles, and Severus shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He was a master Occlumens and he still felt as if Dumbledore could read his mind when the old goat looked at him with those twinkling eyes.

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore said finally, "surely you are not so averse to the boy. Why, he is holding on to you as if for dear life."

Indeed, the boy had grabbed tight hold of Severus' neck and had his head buried in his shoulder so that Dumbledore couldn't see him.

"Not much like his father, is he Severus?" Dumbledore asked casually, "I'm quite sure James would have loved the attention."

"He had a mother as well, Dumbledore," Severus said stiffly.

"Quite right, quite right. And of course he is also his own person," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

As Severus gave one brief nod, he felt as though he had been played, although he had no idea how.

"Now, for young Harry's living arrangements. I believe that Lily's sister would be the best one to look after him."

"Petunia?" Severus asked incredulously, "but she was horrible to Lily! Always calling her a freak. Harry – _Potter_ is sure to be a wizard and Petunia will probably hate him too."

"How would you know what their relationship is like now, Severus? You and Lily had not talked for quite a number of years."

Severus glared. "Surely it would be best if a wizarding family took care of the boy. Muggles sometimes have… trouble looking after a magical child." He tried not to wince as he remembered his own childhood.

"Lily's family was very understanding, and surely her sister will be as well. After all, by now Petunia must have gotten over her childhood resentment."

"You'd be surprised," Severus muttered.

"Besides," Dumbledore continued, his voice slightly raised, "Petunia loved Lily. She would not turn away the only connection to her sister left."

He paused and Severus said nothing. Harry had finally let go of Severus' neck and was currently playing with the strange little objects on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore watched the boy for a while before saying, "Harry Potter will be famous in our world as the defeater of Lord Voldemort and as the only known survivor of the killing curse. Books will be written about him. Every child in our world will know his name. Surely you understand how important it is to keep him away from all that. It is enough to turn any child's head. He will be protected at Petunia's house, away from our world."

There was a lengthy silence, broken only by Harry's occasional shrieks of delights as one of the little gadgets puffed smoke. Severus looked down at the child on his lap, the child he had promised to protect. "Fine, Dumbledore. But I will take him to Petunia's house myself, and I want to be the wizarding guardian of the boy."

Dumbledore sighed, stroking his long beard and said, "Very well, Severus. If you must."

"I must." Severus said firmly. "I will discuss the details with you when I return."

Dumbledore tilted his head in acknowledgement.

As Severus approached the floo with Harry, he suddenly turned around and said, "You said last night that the Dark Lord was going to return."

"I did," Dumbledore said

Severus hesitated only a brief moment before saying, "When he does, I will be ready." With that he swept into the fireplace and was gone.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley had had a wonderful morning. She had kissed Vernon goodbye as she fed Dudley breakfast. She had finished all her housework and Dudley had learnt a new word. He was such a clever boy, Petunia thought fondly. And he would get the attention he deserved, the attention she had never had. Dudley was going to be a nice <em>normal<em> boy and the most important person in her life. Petunia had already decided against having any more children and Vernon agreed wholeheartedly with her. They would concentrate completely on Dudders.

As Petunia began to heat up Dudley's food, the bell rang. Who could it possibly be at this time, she huffed. Putting on her best welcoming housewife smile, she opened the door. The smile quickly slid of her face. A hook nosed, greasy haired man was standing in front of her, wearing a strange type of black robe and a smirk; he held a dark haired child in his arms who was pulling at his hair.

"You!" Petunia shrieked. "What are you doing here? Go away or I'll call the police!"

"Careful, Tuney," Severus said smoothly, "I'm sure you don't want to draw attention. What would the neighbors say?"

She glared at him for a moment before relenting. "Fine then, come in quickly," she snapped. She led him into the living room, away from Dudley who was playing in the kitchen and demanded, "Well?"

Severus looked at her distastefully. He had never liked Lily's muggle sister and the years had simply added to their mutual dislike. At least this now he was older and wiser and could fight back to her verbal taunting. Nor was he a poor charity case from the other side of the river any longer.

"Who's the brat?" Petunia jeered, glancing at Harry who had wormed out of Severus' lap and was crawling around on the floor, "Got some poor girl from Spinner's End pregnant?"

Severus hid his surprise behind a sneer. She didn't even know what her own nephew looked like? This did not bode well. "Actually, Tuney, this boy is Lily's son." He proceeded to explain the events of last night to her, keeping his Occlumency shields up the whole time.

Petunia's face paled as he spoke. "She – she's really gone?" Petunia asked shakily.

"Yes," Severus said, "And her son is alive. You are the only family he has left. Headmaster Dumbledore wants him to stay with you. You remember the Headmaster, of course?" he added sarcastically, "He has written you a letter explaining the circumstances."

Petunia's face took on a sour expression. "So my sister got herself blown up because of her freakishness and now you lot are trying to saddle her freakish brat with me? Coming back with her pockets full of frog spawn! Turning teacups into rats! I always knew she would come to a sticky end. Even her wand waving couldn't save her in the end, could it?"

"She was your sister, _Petunia_! And she always loved you, even when you wouldn't speak to her. If the roles were reversed, she would treat your son as her own!" Severus was furious. Petunia had grown into a hard, bitter woman, who even now was unable to get over her jealousy of the fact that Lily was magical and she was not.

Petunia was shaking – Severus didn't know whether it was out of anger or grief. "The boy is probably a freak like Lily," she said taking a deep breath.

"He is a wizard," Severus corrected coldly.

"If I agree to take him in, my son will always be treated better than him. I love my son, and I will not promise to love hers. Dudley will be given preference in everything. The boy will earn his keep by doing chores around the house. And I do not want to get involved in any of his freakishness. If he or anyone else asks, I will tell them that my sister died in car crash. These are my conditions." Petunia said firmly.

Severus looked at her closely. He could not force her to love her nephew. He could not force her to be kind to him. He sighed. Taking the boy in himself was impossible; his position as a spy would not allow it, he had no experience with children, and he was not as yet sure whether he would be able to stand James Potter's son.

"Perhaps we will be able to reach a compromise, Petunia," he suggested silkily. "I will agree to your terms, however as I am his wizarding guardian, I will have some rights over the way he is brought up. The child will spend at least one day a week with me so that I can teach him about our world. As for his 'freakishness', I will deal with that if such a situation arises. If you have any problems with him, I will give you a way to contact me. Acceptable?"

She nodded.

"Very well, then I will leave Harry with you. I will collect him next Sunday."

"Why do you care? You and Lily were no longer friends. She told me that you weren't talking any longer," Petunia suddenly burst out.

"Lily made me promise to protect her son. And I will. For Lily," Severus said abruptly. "Goodbye, Petunia."

"Goodbye, Severus" she answered quietly as he walked out the door. At the sound of a child whining, she looked down at the boy, and suddenly gasped. He had her eyes. He was fussing, and no wonder. He must be hungry. Who knows when those freaks had last fed him! It was November and he was wearing only pajamas. She would never let Dudley be so thinly clad in this weather, she sniffed. She lifted him up and took him upstairs. Perhaps some of Dudley's old things would fit him.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, after she and Vernon discussed at length what they were going to do with the child, Petunia finally read Dumbledore's letter. As she did, reality came crashing down and as tears began to fall down her face unbidden, she finally mourned her sister.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm early! I'm having too much fun with this! Big thank you to my wonderful reviewers!

**Please Review!**


	5. Lily's Son

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I've changed the settings on this story to Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Severus and Lily seems misleading now because of the direction the story is going in ;)

* * *

><p>Lily's Son<p>

A year later on the 23rd of December, Severus strode purposefully to Number 4 Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Finally, the door was opened by a fat, walrus-like man whom Severus had gotten to know as Vernon Dursley.

"Oh, it's you, is it? I'll have Petunia bring the boy," he muttered.

He left the door half open as he walked in so that the sounds of crying reached Severus's ears outside in the cold. Probably their bratty son, Severus thought, curling his lips. Potter's cousin had to be the most spoilt, unmanageable, terrible child he knew. Perhaps even more so than Lucius's son, Draco.

The door swung open and Petunia led the small boy out to him. "Here," she said handing him a bag of Harry's things, "We'll be back on the 27th." With that she slammed the door, but Severus remained unperturbed, used to the crass manner of the Dursleys.

"Sev!" the boy cried, latching his arms around Severus's legs. Severus lifted Harry up walked the short distance to Mrs. Figg's house, from where they flooed to Prince Manor.

Later that evening, as Severus watched Harry play with a stuffed dragon toy, he remembered the past year with Lily's boy.

* * *

><p>He had cleared it all with Dumbledore who had agreed to allow Harry to stay with Severus on the weekends at Prince Manor, provided that Number 4, Privet Drive remained Harry's home. Dumbledore himself had showed up on Saturday to place additional wards upon the property.<p>

At the Dursley residence, the child was dumped into his arms unceremoniously the moment he rang the bell in the morning. Severus practically had to force himself through the door to give Petunia the diary he had charmed so that if she wrote in it, the words would appear in an identical diary of his own. Petunia had seems disgusted but had agreed.

Once they'd flooed to Prince Manor, Severus was a loss as to what to do with Harry. He certainly couldn't dump him on the houselves; they were much too old to take care of an exuberant one year old, though Harry seemed rather quiet today.

Feeling uncomfortable, Severus put Harry down on the floor of the living room and sat on the sofa in front of him.

"Okay," Severus said to the child, "Why don't you play around, or do whatever it is you children do." With that he settled himself with the Fourth Year Ravenclaws' homework, the only house's homework which was not complete torture for him to grade.

The large grandfather clock ticked regularly but the child kept sitting there. Severus didn't mind as long as he was being quiet. After a while the silence got unnerving. Finally with an impatient sigh Severus slammed the homework down, causing the boy to start. "Stop staring at me with those monstrous eyes of yours, boy, and do something!" he snapped.

The boy's eyes began to water. "Oh for goodness sake!" Severus grumbled as he stood up and picked the boy up. The boy stopped crying immediately. "Manipulative brat. You could easily be in Slytherin." He froze at what he had said. James Potter's son in Slytherin? That would be a laugh. Harry looked exactly as Severus would have imagined James to look like at this age. The resemblance was unnerving.

"Perhaps we can find something for you to do," Severus told the boy as he began walking to the upper floor. Maybe there were some things children could play with around here. If not, he would definitely have to get some toys for Harry. After all, he couldn't be expected to entertain the boy all day.

During their walk, Harry looked around interestedly at the moving portraits and large staircases. He pointed delightedly at a wizard who smiled and winked at him in a portrait. Severus noticed and told him, "That was my great Uncle Julius Prince. He left England years ago to move to Italy. No one heard from his since."

"Greetings to you too, Severus," Uncle Julius called out jovially. Severus rolled his eyes.

After that, Harry seemed to think it a fun game and began pointing to portraits and large doors and flying candlesticks, and each time Severus related the history of the portrait, what was behind the door, or the spell that caused the candle to float. Harry's eyes widened when he was told a new bit of information, though Severus was quite sure he didn't understand a word.

The rest of the morning went by fast continuing this little game, and although Severus would not admit to it, he quite enjoyed it.

Harry ate very little at lunchtime. He had had Tinky find out the routine of a one year child from the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby, and Tinky assured him that one year olds with small teeth could eat normal food but after a bite or two, the boy completely stopped. Severus raised his eyebrows but decided not to worry too much. He would probably eat more at his own home.

"Master Severus," Tinky said nervously, "I is believing that young master will need a nap now."

"Very well, Tinky," he sighed. How was he ever going to put the child to sleep? Harry had been far more manageable than he had expected. He was quiet and he did not spontaneously burst into tears. Severus had a sudden brainwave and sitting Harry down on the crib he had transfigured for him, he began to read him the _Potions Weekly_ journal in his silky voice. Harry's eyed began to droop and before long, he was asleep.

He slept for a good two hours before Severus's monitoring charm alerted him that the boy was awake. Tinky fed Harry a banana and Severus managed to find a quill and a piece of parchment to entertain Harry with.

In the evening, Harry began to crawl towards him. He reached Severus's legs and pulled at his robes, obviously wanting to be picked up.

"Don't get too attached to me, Potter. I'm only dealing with you because I have to," Severus grumbled, but picked him up anyway and placed him on his knee. The child smiled (cheeky brat) and began to touch the buttons on his robes one by one. Severus leaned his head back against the sofa, exhausted and relieved that all had gone well.

The next time he went to Diagon Alley, he purchased a toy dragon and some other trinkets for the boy to play with next time.

* * *

><p>It was all Dumbledore's fault that Harry had started calling him Sev. He had preferred the much more proper "Professor Snape". But Dumbledore had smiled indulgently and said that "Professor Snape" was quite a mouthful for a one year old boy. Was it Severus's fault that the boy could not pronounce it? He did not know what had happened but Dumbledore had stopped by for an afternoon a couple of weeks in a row and by the end of it, Harry was at first calling him "Sev'us" which he had then shortened to Sev. The nerve of the boy! Whatever Severus did, he could not get Harry to call him "Professor Snape" after that.<p>

Severus had noticed an abnormal number of bruises on Harry's skin every time he collected him. At first he thought that children were always betting bumped, bruised and scraped from someplace or the other but the blue bruises were only on his arms. Severus didn't know what to make of it until he witnessed firsthand the behavior of one Dudley Dursley.

Petunia had looked hassled one morning and had actually let him in the house. Well actually she had left the door open and he had let himself in. The boys were at breakfast, sitting side-by-side in high chairs and eating oatmeal. The boy menace was pinching his cousin on the arms while Harry made not a sound, quietly continuing to eat his breakfast. Severus was outraged and immediately told Petunia to put Harry's chair away from Dudley's. That led to a shouting match between them which Severus won the moment he pulled out his wand.

He smirked as he led Harry out and later put some bruise paste on his arms so that the bruises completely disappeared. He was still not comfortable about the Dursleys's treatment of Harry; he had noticed that Harry was always quiet at first before slowly getting more comfortable once he had spent a few hours at Prince Manor. However his hands were tied as far as the Dursleys went. If there were any other problems, he'd have to deal with them as they came.

* * *

><p>As hard as Severus had tried, he <em>had<em> gotten attached to Harry. Harry needed him as no one had needed him before and he, loath as he was to admit it, needed Harry. He smiled as he thought of Christmas Day with Harry. He hoped Harry liked the present he had gotten him; a toy broomstick.


	6. Harry's thoughts

A/N: I was totally shocked and flattered at the number of reviews I'd gotten. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or put my story on alerts! I certainly hope I can live up to your expectations!

* * *

><p>Harry's thoughts<p>

At the age of six years, Harry knew one thing for certain; his family did not love him at all. Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister but she didn't care for him the way a mother, or even an aunt would. After all, Aunt Marge got Dudley presents all the time and showered him with affection, not that Harry envied him that. But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't even call him by his first name, and locked him up in his bedroom all the time without meals.

For a few years, Harry had tried to justify this to himself. Aunt Petunia really wasn't his mother so she couldn't be expected to love him the way she loved Dudley, could she? Or maybe it was him, maybe he wasn't loveable. He tried to be good and do all the chores his uncle and aunt gave him but he was still punished and Dudley was still loved more even when he sat around all day doing nothing.

When Dudley beat up Harry, his aunt and uncle would force him to clean the floor after he bled all over it. On the other hand when Dudley tripped and scraped his knees while he and his gang were chasing Harry, Harry was once again punished.

And then the accidental magic started which made the Dursleys hate him more and label him as a "freak". Harry remembered the anxiety he had felt when he had accidentally turned his teacher's wig blue and was sent home with a note to the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon's face turned a brilliant purple and he sputtered with rage. Aunt Petunia, who hated magic with a passion, shrieked that he was a freak just like her no-good sister while Dudley stuck his tongue out and made faces. Luckily though, Severus was the one who went with him to the meeting with the said teacher and Harry came out choking with laughter. The memory still brought tears to his eyes.

Sev had gone into the principal's office where the meeting was taking place with an air of confidence. The teacher in question had completely been taken aback, and even slightly nervous, by Sev's appearance. Harry had to admit that even without his black robes he was very intimidating. More so than Uncle Vernon for sure.

"As you may have been informed, Harry's parents were murdered when he was a year old," Severus had said carefully, perhaps trying to play on their sympathies. He was head of the house that prized cunning, after all. "I share guardianship of Harry with the Dursleys," he explained.

The teacher, with his snooty nose in the air, had explained to Sev that Harry had somehow turned his wig blue. Sev had smirked at the man and spoke slowly, as if to an utter moron, "And how would Harry, while standing right in front of you, have turned your hairpiece blue? Do explain to me, I am most curious to know."

After 'patiently' listening to the man's incoherent explanation, he had somehow silkily implied that the man should invest in a better quality wig next time and if he was looking for an increase in pay, he should find a better way than to blame an innocent child. By the end of it, even Harry felt sorry for the squirming teacher. The principal apologized profusely while Sev sneered at "the sheer stupidity of so-called educators" and that was that.

Of course, later on Sev gave him a big lecture on controlling his temper and his emotions, but he couldn't really blame Harry for accidental magic. Harry decided not to mention that his accidental magic was no longer that accidental. He had gained a small measure of control over it, but he'd tell Sev that when he was out of lecture mode. Instead, Harry just nodded vigorously.

Severus was the only one who actually cared about him. Harry spent the weekends and most of the summer holidays at Prince Manor where Sev taught him about magic and the wizarding world. Sev had been the one to tell him about his parents and how they really died, while Aunt Petunia told anyone who would listen that her sister and her drunk husband died in a car crash. Harry could feel his blood boil whenever she said that, but he had learnt to control his tongue. Sev had taught him that there was a time and a place for picking a battle, and he was sure to lose a battle with his aunt.

Sev told him stories about Hogwarts and how one day, he would also be able to go there. Harry was enthralled by the stories of the giant castle with its ghosts and dungeons and the Forbidden Forest and of course, Quidditch. Harry loved flying on his broomstick, something he did whenever he went to Prince Manor. Severus would mumble about him being just like his father whenever he flew, but Harry knew he was not serious; Severus had often commented on how Harry looked as free as a bird when he flew.

Harry had learnt all knew of his parents from Sev, though Sev didn't like to talk about them. His tone became clipped whenever Harry mentioned his father, and he would answer questions in monosyllables, changing the subject shortly after. He never brought James Potter up voluntarily.

Harry gauged Sev's mood before talking about his mother. Sev never got angry at Harry but he became gloomy and a sort of darkness set in his eyes. The best times were when Sev brought his mother up himself, softly saying, "Your mother and I had a special place close to where we lived. We would sit there for hours and just talk." His eyes seemed to gaze into the distance to another time and he unconsciously smiled. Harry would sit enthralled, feeling that he could hear about his mother all day long and never get bored.

Prince Manor was more of a home than Privet Drive could ever be, though Sev sternly told him not to think of it like that when Harry mentioned it to him. Harry sometimes didn't understand Sev. He cared about Harry for sure, but Harry was not so sure about anything more. Sev did all the things parents were supposed to do, or at least what he had seen Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon do to Dudley.

When Harry had had nightmares about that awful green light, Sev had comforted him, and had stayed in his room and held his hand all night. He bought Harry clothes after an argument between himself and Aunt Petunia where Aunt Petunia stubbornly declared that the only things Harry would wear would be Dudley's cast-offs. He asked Harry about school and made sure he did his homework on Saturday, not Sunday. He threatened to turn Dudley into a pig if Aunt Petunia did not feed Harry properly (Dudley had squealed like a pig and waddled upstairs when he overhead this while eavesdropping).

Yet Severus did not allow Harry to hug him or show affection towards him. This puzzled Harry, but he continued to cherish the hope that one day Sev would see him as a son, the same way he saw Sev as a father.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll try to update as fast as I can but exams are coming back so I might not be as fast as I'd like.

Next up interaction between Sev and Harry


	7. Harry's Summer

Harry's summer

Severus watched impatiently as the students boarded the train back home for the summer. It was just his luck to be stuck with this job today of all days. He took out the pocket watch his mother had given him on his seventeenth birthday; there was still time.

"Have a good summer, Professor," a voice came brightly from his right. Severus whirled around quickly and narrowed his eyes at the smiling face of Nymphadora Tonks. Her hair was a ridiculous lime green today. She probably did that just to annoy him.

"Five points from – " he began, preparing to take points for the ridiculous color.

"You can't take points now, Professor," she interrupted quickly, "The term is over." She had the audacity to grin cheekily at him.

He scowled but was slightly amused. She definitely came here on purpose. "I'll have to remember to take points next year then," he grumbled.

"You do that, Professor," she said brightly, "Well, I should go now. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Nymphadora," he smirked as she scowled before walking toward the train. She was the last one in. He called all his students by their last names except Nymphadora. Maybe it was because she hated it so much. Well he had to amuse himself somehow, he thought shrugging.

He cursed as he checked his watch again. There wouldn't be time to floo to Arabella Figg's house. He'd have to apparate from Hogsmeade.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Severus?"

Severus sighed. "I have to meet someone right now, Minerva. I'm already late." Hint hint.

"I see. What about the Head of Houses meeting we're supposed to have right now?" Minerva said folding her arms sternly.

He groaned. Was there really a Head of House meeting now? "I'd completely forgotten, Minerva. I won't be able to make it."

"Oh very well, Severus. Go on." He looked at her suspiciously. Had she been teasing him? Why was everyone torturing him today of all days!

He growled as he began walking to a safe apparation point. "Have fun, Severus!" Minerva called out, a cat-who-ate-the-canary smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Harry grinned happily as he skipped beside Severus. His day had finally taken a turn for the better. Summer holidays had begun yesterday and the Dursleys were going on a vacation to Majorca with Aunt Marge. Needless to say, they didn't want to take Harry and Harry would have rather eaten a pound of doxy eggs (which Sev told him some "imbecilic dunderhead" had done at Hogwarts for a bet) than go with them. He had quickly written to Sev in Aunt Petunia's journal and begged Sev to pick him up early so that he wouldn't have to stay at Mrs. Figg's house for the next week.<p>

Sev had been late coming so Harry had been forced to endure Uncle Vernon's ramblings about how "his lot" was highly irresponsible and should all be hanged. His tone changed the moment Severus rang the doorbell and he slapped Harry on the back, jovially saying, "Well, Boy, goodbye then."

"Stop dawdling, Harry," Severus chided as they reached Mrs. Figg's house from where they would floo to Prince Manor, but he too had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

The minute they reached the manor, Harry rushed up to his room and jumped on his large, soft bed. He hadn't been here in a while since Sev had to be at Hogwarts during the examination period. His room here was way better than the small bedroom the Dursleys had grudgingly given him. He didn't even bother maintaining that one and Aunt Petunia never came in to clean so it was always a mess.

This room, however, was a perfect size. It had a bed, a desk, a cupboard and a bookshelf where Harry kept all his favorite books from the library. Posters of Quidditch teams and players adorned the walls along with a few moving photographs of Harry and some drawings Harry had made himself. The pictured featured Harry riding a bicycle and Harry riding a broom, Harry opening presents at Christmas and Harry eating pancakes. Professor Dumbledore had taken all the pictures and in some of them, Sev stood skulking in the background. There was a lone photograph featuring a man with messy black hair and a woman with dark red hair dancing in the snow; the picture of his parents Sev had given him last year at Christmas.

"Harry!" Sev called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Harry called back, hurrying downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Tinky!" Harry smiled at the elf

"Good day, Master Harry. It is so good to be having you and Master Severus back," Tinky said, her large elf ears bobbing, "Would Master Harry be wanting something to eat?"

"Yes please, Tinky," Harry said gratefully. He hadn't eaten properly in ages.

Severus raised his eyebrows and sighed. "I suppose you'll need nutrient potions as well?"

Harry just looked down and nodded. He didn't like talking about the Dursleys when he was here. Severus ran a hand through his hair but didn't broach the subject.

"So how were your results, Harry?" he asked instead.

"They were good!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I got As in everything, except I got a C in Geography," he added making a face exaggeratedly.

Severus hid a smile. "Good, Harry. Your mother would have been proud."

Harry beamed happily. Sev had told him that his mother – both his parents actually – had been excellent students and would have wanted him to do his best. Sev himself was such a harsh taskmaster that Harry didn't dare skive off schoolwork, or else.

"You can have the day off today, but from tomorrow you will wake up at a reasonable time and get a head start on your homework. Then you can have the afternoons free for flying," Severus said, proving Harry's point.

Harry groaned but at Severus's sharp look quickly said, "Okay. But can I help you with making Potions later?"

"Yes, you may," Sev said, pleased.

Potions was the only magic Harry could do outside of school and after years of staying with Sev, Sev's passion for the subject had been easily transferred to Harry. As Tinky brought in a large plate of sandwiches, Harry gave a contented sigh. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Severus smiled to himself as he watched Harry unconsciously chewing on his pencil as he worked out a math problem. Lily used to do the same thing. Although Harry was a copy of James, he sometimes reminded Severus of Lily. His facial expressions, cheeky retorts and fiery temper were all Lily's. Luckily, he had none of James' undesirable qualities, perhaps due to circumstances of his childhood.<p>

Thinking of Harry's childhood troubled Severus; it reminded him too much of his own, not because Harry was physically abused (multiple Crucios would be just an appetizer if the Dursleys even tried), but because of the neglect. Severus had tried to make Harry's childhood as good as possible but there were some circumstances he could not control, like the fact that they didn't feed Harry often and that they would punish him if he got better grades than Dudley. However, after seeing Harry's dismal results one time, the admin had been 'persuaded' to change Harry's section so he was no longer with Dudley.

Harry was a very quiet child. He didn't like to complain or be a burden on Severus and Severus knew that Harry didn't tell him everything that went on at the Dursleys'. When Harry came to stay with him though, he was more happy and hyper than he ever was at the Dursleys'. Severus wished Harry could have more friends his age, but at this point, it was simply not possible for him to meet any wizard children. Harry was friendly with the other children in his class, but he always kept his distance, what with the problem of his accidental magic. Most Muggle-borns like Lily had been, and Muggle raised, barely made friends with other Muggle children; they always knew they were different.

"Harry," Severus started as he approached Harry.

"Yeah?" Harry asked rubbing something out on his paper.

"Yes." Severus corrected. "I'm brewing the Boil Cure Potion right now. Do you want to help?"

Harry immediately put his pencil down. "Yes!" he said excitedly hopping off the chair.

"But then you'll have to finish your homework afterwards," Severus warned.

"Okay," Harry agreed easily as they headed downstairs to the Potions Lab.

"Now, remember to take the cauldron off the fire – "

"Before adding the Porcupine quills," Harry finished as he removed the cauldron.

Severus's lip quirked. "That's right," he said, not quite able to keep a note of pride from his voice.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking, Harry, how would you like to go to London tomorrow?" Severus asked casually one evening as Harry sat curled on an armchair, reading a book about basic Charms.<p>

Harry looked up. "Diagon Alley?" he asked hopefully.

Severus sighed. "Harry, you know we can't go there. It's not safe."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said resignedly. "So what are we going to do in London? Not buying more clothes, please!"

"I actually thought we could go sightseeing a bit and watch a movie at the cinema, but if you'd prefer to go clothes shopping…"

"No!" Harry said quickly, but grinned sheepishly when he saw Severus smile, a sure sign that he had been teasing him. "How come you decided we should go to London?" Harry asked curiously.

"It seemed like a good date to go," Severus said seriously. "July 31st," he added at Harry's blank look.

Harry's eyes widened. "It's my birthday!"

Severus smirked. "Finally caught up, have we."

Harry pretended to huff but broke into a smile as he went back to his book.

The next morning, Harry was greeted by the sight of a tall man with jet black hair and a rather long nose when he came down for breakfast.

"Morning, Sev," he muttered sleepily to the man.

Severus gave a small smile and said, "Happy birthday, Harry," before distractedly muttering something to himself.

"Be quick, Harry. I'll be waiting for you in the hall," Severus snapped suddenly before stalking out of the kitchen. Somehow, it didn't have the same effect in this random man's body, Harry mused, snorting. He did not take Sev's behavior to heart; Sev was always testy before they went out in public together.

Severus always took Polyjuice Potion before they went out in case he was seen escorting the Boy-who-live. Sev was very evasive about this part, but Harry hadn't questioned him too much; what Sev didn't want to answer, Sev wouldn't answer, no matter how much Harry prodded.

Harry knew that he was famous in the Wizarding World as the Boy-who-lived which was why he couldn't go out in public in places like Diagon Alley. Sev had explained to him that it was for his own safety not to be seen yet since there were still Death Eaters out there who would love to get to him. Not to mention all the attention he would get from his 'adoring fans'. Harry shuddered at the thought. He'd never thought he was special. He was just Harry; a boy who was famous for the murder of his parents.

* * *

><p>They flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, from where Sev quickly ushered him out into Muggle London before they could draw attention.<p>

Sev seemed more relaxed now. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked. Harry's eyes were bright with excitement as he contemplated all that he wanted to fit into this one day.

A trip to the London Eye, a tour of Buckingham Palace and a children's movie (which Sev had managed to endure though with a repulsed look on his face every time the characters had burst into song) later, they were sitting across from each other in the booth of a small restaurant.

"Thank you so much, Sev," Harry said as he looked at Sev over his menu, "This was the best birthday ever!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Harry," Sev said amusedly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "And I love my present," he added, holding up the bag that contained the train set Sev had bought him from Hamley's. Sev had promised to enchant it so that it worked on magic, like the Hogwarts Express. "Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Harry. It's your birthday. You deserve some fun after the whole year."

Harry sighed, feeling disappointed by Sev's words for some reason.

Severus noticed but before he could enquire, the waitress popped up to take their orders. After Severus ordered the salmon, she turned to Harry, smiling, and asked, "And what about for your son?"

Severus didn't bother to correct her and Harry's eyes widened for a moment before he realized that father and son was the role they were playing.

"I'll have a cheeseburger," he said smiling his cutest smile at the waitress, "And a pina colada, like Dad."

She beamed at him before leaving.

Severus raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. "Professor Dumbledore is visiting tonight. No doubt he would have brought you a yearlong supply of muggle sweets," he said rolling his eyes.

Harry grinned. He liked Professor Dumbledore.

"Can we go now, Sev?" Harry asked after they finished their meal.

"Be patient for a moment, Harry," Severus told him sternly.

Harry swung his legs under the table feeling completely _im_patient. He wanted to go back and try out his new train set.

Just then there was a loud chorus of "Happy birthday to you!" The waiters were all singing as they approached Harry's table and their waitress soon came out carrying a large chocolate birthday cake with seven candles. Harry looked across the table in shock at Severus who was smiling despite his pained expression. "Happy birthday, Harry," he said.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish now, love," the waitress told him.

Harry grinned. He knew exactly what to wish for.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, they both collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. Just then, the fireplace flared and Professor Dumbledore stepped out, a worried expression on his face. He smiled when he saw Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry. May you have many more," he said jovially.<p>

"Thank you, sir," Harry said shyly.

"If you don't mind, Harry, may I have a private word with Severus before I give you your present?"

"Of course, sir," Harry said jumping up and heading out the door.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Severus asked, imagining the worst.

"Nothing's wrong, my boy. I simply have some news which I don't know how you'll react to."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't tell me," Severus said sarcastically.

"Quite right, my boy," Dumbledore said sighing. "Very well. Remus Lupin has returned. And he wishes to meet Harry."

* * *

><p>AN: And now we come closer to the climax...

Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. They make me want to write faster! Notice- this chapter is twice the length of the others. Hope you enjoyed:)


	8. Curiosity Killed

Curiosity killed

Harry could hear snatches of conversation as he stood outside with his ear pressed against the door. He heard the name "Remus Lupin". Who was that? Dumbledore's voice was loud enough for him to hear, but Sev's voice was quiet and muffled, a sure sign that he was upset.

"… lost all of his friends in one night, Severus. Be reasonable."

Mumble mumble.

"… was never possible for him to take Harry in."

More mumbling. Harry leaned in further to try to hear what they were trying to say.

"Of course it's your choice whether you want Harry to meet him or not, Severus…"

Crash! Harry fell through the door sprawling face first into the carpet. He quickly got to his feet blushing as he faced the two men. Dumbledore was smiling with amusement but Severus's eyes were narrowed and disapproving. Harry gulped nervously.

"Eavesdropping, Harry?" Severus asked in a dangerous voice.

"I – I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what was going on," he muttered, not making eye contact.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Harry, but it must be exercised with caution," Dumbledore told him gently.

"Yes sir. Who's Remus Lupin?" he asked deciding there was no point in pretending he had not heard.

Dumbledore and Sev exchanged glances. "I shall be off now, my boy," Dumbledore said gripping Sev's shoulder briefly. "Your present, Harry," Dumbledore smiled as he gave Harry a large box wrapped in brightly colored paper.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore exited through the floo, leaving Harry to the mercy of an irritable and agitated Potions Master.

Sev rubbed his head and began to pace by the fire. Harry took a seat at the edge of a sofa, waiting for Sev to say something. He abruptly turned around and regarded Harry carefully.

"Remus Lupin was an old friend of your father's. One of his best friends in fact," he told Harry finally, "Lupin left the country after the death of your parents and certain… other friends but has now returned and wishes to meet you."

Harry took a moment to absorb all of this. An old friend of his father's. He didn't know much about his father except that he was a good Quidditch player, something Dumbledore mentioned in passing. To meet a friend of his father's would be spectacular.

"If you wish to meet him, Harry, I will not stop you," Sev said resignedly.

"Yes, I would like to meet him," Harry said unable to look Severus in the eye, but his curiosity was overwhelming his guilt.

"Very well," Sev agreed, "I shall set up a meeting within the week. Now what punishment will be fitting for eavesdropping?"

The next day, Harry was thus relegated with the task of preparing the Potions ingredient Severus needed to make a cauldronful of a new, and very tiresome potion Severus wouldn't tell him about.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin looked tired and haggard, his hair graying and his robes frayed and patched. He was supposedly as old as Sev but he looked older, Harry thought as he peaked into the room. Sev had decided to set up the meeting at Prince Manor so that he could be around, and Tinky had just called Harry downstairs to meet his guest.<p>

Harry knocked shyly on the door before entering. Warm, amber eyes greeted him as Lupin stood up with a smile and murmured, "You look so much like James, Harry, but you have your mother's eyes." Harry smiled and sat down.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Lupin. Sev told me you were an old friend of my father's."

Lupin looked shocked at the use of Harry's name for Severus but managed to school his features quickly and say, "Please call me Remus, Harry. It's true, your father and I used to be the best of friends of schools. We had a little gang of sorts. Used to call ourselves the Marauders…"

"Fascinating, Lupin. But I don't think Harry needs to be related with tales of your brave and cunning exploits," Severus drawled as he entered the room.

There was a stiffness to his walk and a harshness in his voice which Harry had never seen or heard before.

"Severus," Lupin said smiling despite Severus's biting tone, "It's good to see you again."

"If only I could say the feeling is mutual."

Lupin laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Severus?"

"I should certainly hope I have, Lupin, as have you," Severus added pointedly at Lupin's haggard appearance, "And I don't believe I gave you permission to use my given name."

Lupin sighed but didn't comment further.

"Do go on, Lupin. I believe you were discussing something with Harry," Severus said sitting stiffly and schooling his face into a cold impenetrable mask. One Harry did not like at all.

"Oh. Of course. Anyway, your mother was a good friend of mine as well. She was brilliant at Charms and Potions, but I suspect you already know that," he said nudging his head in Severus's direction.

Harry nodded.

"So tell me something about yourself, Harry. What do you like doing?" Lupin asked after a strangely awkward pause.

"Er – I like flying," Harry said, the answer seeming more like a question.

Lupin's eyes brightened. "So you know how to fly?"

"Yeah, Sev taught me to fly. And to ride a bicycle."

Lupin's eyes sharply turned to Severus who was still wearing his emotionless mask. "Your father was a great flier as well. He was a Chaser for the Gryffindor team. He and Sirius – " Lupin paused abruptly. "Gryffindor won for three years in a row when he was the Chaser."

"Who's Sirius?" Harry asked, immediately picking up on Lupin's hesitation as he said the name, much to Severus's displeasure. Harry was much too perceptive and Severus for one was definitely not buying his innocently curious act.

Lupin looked at Severus confused. Severus refused to make eye contact. "Just an old friend, Harry," Remus said and then hastily changed the subject to topics of his and James's schooldays. Harry did not comment on the abrupt change but Severus steeled himself for the questions later.

* * *

><p>"Lupin, can you not manage a single conversation without dragging Black into it?" Severus said furiously as he led Lupin to the door.<p>

"I'm sorry, Severus," Lupin said wearily, "I assumed that Harry would know."

"Know? That his father's best friend betrayed him and his mother to the Dark Lord? Yes, Lupin, it's perfect dinner-time conversation for a seven year old."

"So Harry stays with you often?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Yes, he does," Severus growled, "And don't change the subject! What am I supposed to tell him now? He will ask."

"He has to know sometime, Severus. He cannot go to Hogwarts not knowing."

Severus glared. "Then why don't you explain it to him yourself, Lupin. He was your friend after all."

"I you insist, Severus. I will talk to him the next time I come. But that will have to be after at least two weeks."

"I have not told Harry about your lycanthropy yet. I suggest you do that as well," Severus said coldly. "Dumbledore has requested that I brew the Wolfsbane Potion for you. At his insistence, I have prepared a cauldronfull." He waved his wand, and a smoking goblet appeared in his hand. "You may collect the rest from Dumbledore's office."

Lupin looked speechless as he took the goblet. "Severus, how can I ever thank you enough?"

_By staying out of Harry's life_, Severus thought, but merely nodded to Lupin as he showed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't say anything all through dinner and as he went upstairs to bed.<p>

"Did you enjoy Lupin's visit, Harry?" Severus asked as he walked over to the window in Harry's room, apparently "making sure it was closed", though he always put the blanket over Harry before Harry went to sleep. Not tucking Harry in of course.

"Yes sir. I really enjoyed talking to him. I liked his stories."

"I'm sure you did," Severus muttered. Lupin had told the tamest of the Marauder's stories, without mentioning any name other than James. The stories had mainly been when they had gotten into some scrape or other, nothing relating to the 'pranks' they had played.

"You don't like him," Harry stated.

"No," replied Severus easily.

"Just like you didn't like my father."

Severus paused as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Your father and his friends and I never got along well, Harry. I… disliked him, but that has nothing to do with you and me."

Harry fiddled with the corner of his blanket. "Okay," he said, but Severus had a feeling he was not convinced. Before he could call Harry on that however, Harry quickly asked, "Who is Sirius?"

"Just an old friend of Lupin's," Severus answered vaguely. Harry opened his mouth to ask more but Severus interrupted him, "Some things are better left in the dark, Harry. It's simply best for all if you do not to pry in things that may hurt you, and curiosity should only go so far. There is such a thing as the consequences of too much knowledge, similar to the Muggle saying, Ignorance is bliss. Do you understand, Harry?"

Severus looked on the wall opposite, at a drawing Harry had made, though his mind was far away as he remembered what had happened when he had found out more than he should have.

Harry was watching him with big green eyes. "I guess so, Sev."

Severus got up to leave when Harry said, "Sev? What happened when you were too curious?"

Severus sighed. Damn the boy's observation skills! "Suffice it to say, Harry that _my_ curiosity led to the greatest mistake of my life." With that he put the light out with his wand and left the door slightly ajar, leaving an incredibly curious boy in his wake.

Severus shook his head as he walked downstairs to the library. He knew better than anyone the consequences of knowing things you shouldn't and he certainly hoped Harry's curiosity wouldn't get the better of him. It was one flaw he would have to work on before Harry started Hogwarts. He sighed, wishing there was not so much to hide.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them all. It's getting harder and harder to update- it's exam time! Anyway some possible foreshadowing in this chapter. I broke the chapter title mold! Oh well.

Next up: Sirius Black!


	9. Lupin's Tales

Lupin's tales

Far away in a small cell on a misty island, a man sat hunched against a wall, his forehead pressed to his knees as he slowly rocked back and forth. The memories that were constantly haunting him swirled in his mind.

"It's the best bluff, James. Voldemort will never think of coming after Peter…"

James, lying dead, his glasses slightly askew and his hazel eyes wide open, but never seeing.

Lily in front of the crib, collapsed in a heap on the floor.

And Harry… not in his crib, nowhere in sight.

He had heard that Harry still lived; it was thought that Harry was the reason for Voldemort's downfall. Harry… his godson. He had sworn that he would protect Harry if anything happened to James and instead he was stuck here, with no means of escape.

His friends had abandoned him; Remus, Dumbledore, none of them believed in his innocence. And Wormtail… he felt a blinding hatred at the thought of the rat, the reason he was stuck here, the reason James was dead.

The only thing that kept him sane in a place where madness was rampant upon entering was that he was innocent. He was innocent and Harry needed him. He had to get out of here, for Harry.

* * *

><p>"… So it turned out Black was a spy for Voldemort. The night Voldemort's powers were destroyed, he murdered twelve muggles and one wizard."<p>

"And he was one of your friends?" Harry breathed incredulously.

Lupin gave a bitter smile. "We never suspected him for a minute."

Harry was silent, contemplating all that Lupin had told him. He had taken the news of Lupin's lycanthropy quite well.

"So what?" he had asked indignantly, "It doesn't matter if you turn into a wolf once a month."

Lupin hadn't told him about Sirius's betrayal. That would have been too much for a child to handle.

Just then, Severus entered the room, greeting Lupin with a stiff nod.

"Harry, I have to go out for a while. You can either entertain Lupin here, or, as I'd prefer, you can go out somewhere," he said.

"You're going to meet Mr. Malfoy, Sev?" Harry asked. Harry wasn't allowed to go to meet with Mr. Malfoy, so that was the only time Sev went alone.

"Yes," Severus replied, glaring at Lupin as if daring him to comment.

Lupin's calm exterior did not change. "Very well, Severus. I can take Harry for lunch somewhere."

"Where will you take him?" Severus asked sharply.

"Hogsmeade, perhaps. Or Diagon Alley if you prefer."

Harry's eyes widened with hope but Severus quickly burst his bubble. "Obviously neither. Harry cannot be seen in any wizarding dwelling. Those are the Headmaster's orders."

Harry turned away. It wasn't fair. Severus always spoke about safety but what did it matter? He went out with his aunt all the time and she was only a Muggle. Why was Severus so mean?

"Harry," Severus said sternly, catching his expression.

Harry started out of his mutinous thoughts and sighed in defeat. "Okay, sir," he said quietly, "I'll go get ready."

Severus sighed. Harry never called him sir unless he was being punished. Damn Lupin. He should have known that the boy couldn't go out in public.

Lupin cleared his throat from behind. "Severus, Dumbledore never explained to me the circumstances of Harry being here. I assumed this was simply a safe house in which Harry could meet me, but you and he know each other so well…"

"That's because I'm Harry's guardian, Lupin," Severus said shortly, "He stays with me here from time to time."

Lupin looked puzzled. "But why? You hated James."

"Harry had two parents," Severus replied quietly.

Lupin contemplated silently for a while, understanding. "Severus I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but I truly am sorry for what happened between us at school. I've regretted not stopping James and Sirius for years after that day – "

"Save your breath, Lupin," Severus spat, "I don't want your pathetic apologies."

Before Lupin could say anything else, Harry bounded in. "I'm ready!" he said brightly, stopping abruptly as he saw the glare Sev was giving Lupin.

Deciding he needed to diffuse the tension, he quickly asked, "Aren't you going to use Polyjuice, Remus?"

"No," Lupin answered looking confused.

Harry looked at Sev as if for confirmation. "It's alright, Harry. He doesn't need it," Sev said in a clipped tone.

"Oh," was all Harry could think to say. "Can we go now?" he asked turning to Lupin.

Lupin nodded. "Goodbye, Severus."

Harry bit his lip. Sev was obviously upset about something and he hated to just go away like this. He ran to Sev and gave him a quick hug around his waist before bolting out the door after Remus.

Severus stood frozen to the spot for five minutes before he realized that he should get going. On principle, he and Harry rarely hugged, other than on birthdays and Christmas. Severus was not exactly the hugging type as it was. Shaking his head, he walked out the door and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>"Severus," a sneering Lucius Malfoy greeted him warmly, "How nice of you to come."<p>

"Of course, Lucius. Who am I to refuse an invitation from such a benevolent host?" Severus answered smoothly. They both knew he had no choice in the matter.

Lucius led him into one of the drawing rooms. "Will you have anything to drink, Severus, or abstinence as usual?" he drawled.

"Abstinence as always, Lucius. How is young Draco these days?"

Lucius's eyes brightened at the mention of his son. "He's doing very well. Narcissa has been teaching his French and he is learning to conduct himself as a true Malfoy," Lucius said brightly.

"If he is anything like his father, he will go far I'm sure," Severus murmured.

"Indeed. So what news of Hogwarts, Severus?"

Harry skipped along happily beside Lupin as he licked an ice cream. After two meetings, he had decided that he really liked Lupin. Lupin didn't mind questions either.

"Remus," he began, "How come Severus doesn't like you or my father?"

Lupin sighed. "We never got along well at school, Harry. A lot of our pranks were played on Severus and James and Severus disliked each other to an extreme. Though of course he was friends with your mother," he said.

"Oh."

"Harry, we were schoolboys then. That time is past and we all understand we have to put it behind us, even Severus. I don't think he hates me that much really. He probably just prefers to be grumpy and brooding." Lupin said with a small smile, displaying his uncanny knack to know what Harry was thinking.

Harry smiled in return, satisfied for the time being.

When they reached the Manor, Severus had still not returned. "Do you want me to wait with you, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"That's okay, Remus," Harry answered, "I'll be fine here with Tinky."

"Does Severus leave often?"

"No, he only leaves to meet with Mr. Malfoy, either at his other house or at the Malfoys'. Mr. Malfoy isn't supposed to know I stay here, you see," Harry told him matter of factly.

"I see," Lupin said. A chat with Albus was definitely in order. "Before I leave, I have something to give you, Harry," he said. He took out a stack of photos from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said you might like these."

Harry stared at the photos speechless. They were all photos of a group of grinning boys. The Marauders. "Thank you, Remus," he breathed, unsure how to express his gratitude.

Lupin seemed to understand and smiled. "Black is in there in some places. I'm sorry but I couldn't find enough pictures without him. Just ignore it if you can. And that was my other friend, Peter Pettigrew. He died a hero's death."

Harry looked at the smaller brown haired boy with small watery eyes. "How did he die?" he asked.

"Killed by one of Voldemort's supporters," Lupin said shortly. "I must be going now Harry."

"Goodbye, Remus," Harry said detaching his eyes from the pictures. "Will you come again?"

"Whenever I have time, Harry. And Severus' permission of course," he added with a dry smile before walking out the door and apparating away.

Harry was sitting, still leafing through the pictures when Severus returned. He looked tired but smiled when he saw Harry. "Good evening, Harry."

"Sev! You're back! Look what Remus gave me!" he said excitedly.

Severus walked over to where Harry was sitting. "They're pictures of Dad and his friends," Harry informed him.

Severus picked up one photo. It showed a Sirius Black roaring with laughter while James Potter looked up at his mess of a hair where a fat brown rat sat. He smirked. It was about time some creatire misttok Potter's hair for a nest. Potter's hair was always a mess, much like Harry's, except Harry didn't mess it up on purpose.

Harry was looking at him carefully. "Very nice, Harry," he said, "If you want, we can put them up in an album so you can take it when you do back to the Dursleys' next week.

Harry made a face."Do I have to?"

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But don't worry. I'll be picking you up every weekend and if I can't I'll ask Lupin to."

Severus was being very generous, Harry thought smirking. "Promise?"

"Yes, you little Slytherin," Severus said, ruffling the boy's hair, "Now, why don't you put them away and get washed up for dinner."

"Okay," Harry said bouncing up from his chair. "You know," he mused thoughtfully at the doorway, "the Marauders's pranks sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe I should try my hand at it when I get to Hogwarts." With that he quickly darted out the door, snickering at the horrified look on Severus's face.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I'll be the first to admit it. This was kind of a boring chapter, which is probably why I procrastinated on it. But the bait it set...

Next up: Severus goes back to school and is met with an unexpected surprise


End file.
